


Efforts

by CasualCoke



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Other, The Level 5s are weirdoes, this fic focuses on Accel's journey to finding a change in his life, what are tags anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCoke/pseuds/CasualCoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Accelerator was, really, a delinquent, but, at the same time, not a delinquent. He rarely puts effort into anything, nor does he care much. He gets good grades, yes, but he's always complaining about his life. His friends decided to help him out with this little problem. Slight Mikoto x Accelerator if you squint, Sogiita x Misaki. Some characters are OOC. One-shot</p>
<p>(Taken from Fanfiction.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Efforts

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha.  
> I ship the Level 5s with each other. (Mikoto/Accel, Misaki/Gunha, Kakine/Mugino.) Someone save me.
> 
> This takes place in an alternate universe, where there is no Sisters, or anything threatening.

"Hah? You want me to do what, now?"

Angry, red eyes stared at bored eyes across from his. Accelerator huffed, before turning away from Dark Matter, hands in pockets.

"Why should I bother? Us Level 5s are highest of the highest. I won't do it, Kakine." "I knew you wouldn't, but it's just an offer, Accel." Kakine stated, sighing. "I guess you're too stubborn to do anything, First Rank. Just tell me if you change your mind." Without waiting for a reply, Kakine left, leaving Accelerator alone in the hallway, Accelerator staring at the retreating back of the Second Rank.

\---------------------------------------------

"Hey, Accel, I've been wondering." "What do you want, Third Rank?" Mikoto glanced at the albino boy next to her, before returning back to her phone.

"How come you never put any effort into, well, anything?" Accelerator stared at the girl before him, then made a disgusted face to show he was, in no way, ever telling the Railgun as to why he never showed up for events, why he never did any work, all that crap.

"You see, Railgun, what's the point, when I, the First Rank, don't need to do anything?" Mikoto sighed, before putting her hands on her hips. "The reason, Accelerator, is that, if you don't put any effort, then surely your life will never change. You're always complaining that you're always bored, but you don't do anything to change that."

"And? So what? Maybe my life will change, if, I don't know, a meteor hits me in the face." "That's a bit extreme, Accelerator." Chuckling, Accelerator walked away from the Railgun, waving a hand at the shorter girl.

"Anyways, when I do get the energy to change up things, I will do it. And we all know that."

The Electric Princess blinked. "You really are stubborn, Accelerator..." Mikoto murmured, smiling to herself. She went back to her phone, and stifled a horrified gasp.

"K-Kuroko...Why does this girl always sends me disturbing photos of herself?"

\-----------------------------------

"Huh? Some guy wants to see me?"

"Yes, Mugino...It's a guy with white hair."

"Ah. Thank you, then, Saiai. Let him it." Saiai nodded, obeying the orders from the taller girl. She opened the door, and found herself staring up at the intimidating guy. Sighing, she quickly went passed him, muttering "I'm super sorry, whoever you are..."

Accelerator blinked, before glancing at the young woman before him, who was currently busy on the laptop at the moment, typing down documents.

Waiting impatiently for her to stop typing whatever she was typing on her laptop, Accelerator stiffly stood near the entrance of the room. Mugino glanced up at the boy, blinking. "Oh, right. You're here." Few minutes passed, and Accelerator was getting impatient. He went up to the occupied girl, stomping his right foot on the floor to get her attention. When she finally did, he inwardly sighed, thanking the heavens.

"Fourth Rank."

"First."

A moment of silence passed, and then the Meltdowner sighed, swiveling her chair to stare at the albino boy standing across from her.

"Let me guess...Everyone is annoying you about 'putting effort into everything!' and now you want me to tell you what to do."

"Pretty much."

Rolling her eyes, Mugino glanced out the window, pondering on what to say. She glanced at Accelerator out of the corner of her eyes, before prompting him to sit down on the extravagant chair right next to her.

"Want some tea?"

"Fuck no, Mugino, you know I don't want that shit. I need answers." Smirking, she arrogantly raised her brow at the First Rank, amused. "Well, aren't you the sweet one?" "Don't humor me." Accelerator snapped back, brows furrowed.

Laughing, she swiveled around in her chair, thus, in turn, making Accelerator even more pissed.

"Damn woman...Just tell me what to do!" Calming down, she beamed at the boy, her grin way too wide for Accelerator's liking.

"It's simple, really. Figure it out yourself, idiot."

Accelerator wanted to scream at that moment. The nerve of this woman!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Acceeeeeeeeel! Sogi is too busy, so I want to hang out with you, okay?" Snorting in disdain at the thought of hanging around the Fifth Level 5, Accelerator looked at the golden-haired beauty, her starry eyes staring into Accelerator's red orbs.

"No. You won't help me with my problems."

Walking away quickly, Misaki gaped at him, shock all over her face.

"How rude! I CAN help you with your problems, you know!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Seven, your damn girlfriend is annoying, why don't you join her in being the annoying couple?"

"You're not funny, Accelerator."

Sogiita Gunha was playing a video-game within the hallways, a piece of pocky in his mouth. Accelerator looked at the boy with disinterest, knowing this guy won't help him, either.

"You know, Accel, you should listen to Railgun; if you want a change in life, you gotta do it with guts." Accelerator raised a brow at this. "Guts?"

Sogiita paused his game, and grinned at the First Ranked Level 5. "Yeah, guts. Change your ways with guts." Making a "tsk" sound in annoyance, Accelerator left.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Still didn't work?" Kihara Amata, his mentor, looked at Accelerator in pity. The albino was sitting down at his desk, looking defeated.

"If I were you, why not hang around with your friends and actually listen to their whole advice? They really do mean a lot...Even though some of them are crazy. But, what I'm saying is, Accelerator, is that you should value your friends. Go outside more often. Steal candy from some kid. No, wait don't do that. Anywho, just try to change up things in your life. Don't just stand there, and say 'Oh, I'm bored, won't anything change?' cause we all know that you're a lazy guy and you will never change yourself."

Accelerator stared at his mentor, and sighed. Standing up, he walked past Amata. "I get it, I get it. You could've told me that sooner, dumbass..."

Amata stared at his student for a moment, wondering as to how the hell he managed to take care of him this far.

He needs to get a reward for this.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Walking around the school was annoying, Accelerator thought to himself, while searching for the rest of the Level 5s. He could've just find the rest of GROUP, but nah, no, he would rather be with his fellow Level 5s, instead of getting a scolding from Musujime.

Stopping, he found himself seeing all five of them-Kakine, Mikoto, Mugino, Misaki, and Sogiita-all chatting amongst themselves like it was normal. To most, it would seemed like a club, or a group of friends having fun.

Mikoto was the first to notice Accelerator standing there, by himself, at the doorway, staring at them with wary eyes. Smiling, she waved at the First Rank.

"Hey, Accelerator. Want to hang-out?"

Blinking, Accelerator knew what Kihara meant when he said "to value your friends".

Kakine chuckled, before making a motion to Accelerator. "Come on, First, you're being left behind. God, you're so slow."

His right eye twitched momentarily, but then he calmed down. He was going to change his life, starting today.

Yes, he's going to change it, with these weirdoes.

His weirdoes.


End file.
